


I’m Leenik Geelo! I’m the wanted criminal, Leenik Geelo! [Fanmix]

by Leidolette



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette
Summary: That’s me! And I’m so sad!





	

[ ](http://8tracks.com/leidolette/i-m-leenik-geelo-i-m-the-wanted-criminal-leenik-geelo)

  
**I’m Leenik Geelo! I’m the wanted criminal, Leenik Geelo!**  
— listen on [8tracks ](http://8tracks.com/leidolette/i-m-leenik-geelo-i-m-the-wanted-criminal-leenik-geelo)or [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/leidolette/playlist/iam-leenik-geelo-iam-the-wanted-criminal-leenik-geelo)  
A Campaign podcast, Leenik Geelo fanmix.

 

> 1\. Electric Feel — MGMT  
>  _Shock you like you won’t believe_
> 
> 2\. Everyday I Write the Book — Elvis Costello & The Attractions  
>  _All your compliments and your cutting remarks are captured here in my quotation marks_
> 
> 3\. I Love My Dog — Cat Stevens  
>  _I love my dog, baby, I love my dog_
> 
> 4\. Dance Yrself Clean — LCD Soundsystem  
>  _Talking like a jerk, except you are an actual jerk, and living proof that sometimes friends are mean_
> 
> 5\. Oh My God — Ida Maria  
>  _Build a fortress around my heart_
> 
> 6\. Monster — Bon Voyage  
>  _I wish I was a nightmare, we’d never be scared_
> 
> 7\. Head Full of Doubt, Road Full of Promise — The Avett Brothers  
>  _There’s a darkness upon me that’s flooded in light, and I’m frightened by those who don’t see it_
> 
> 8\. Get Me Away From Here, I’m Dying — Belle and Sebastian  
>  _I could kill you, sure, but I could only make you cry with these words_
> 
> 9\. Always Gold — Radical Face  
>  _We were tight-knit boys, brothers in more than name_
> 
> 10\. Reading in Bed — Emily Haines  
>  _With all the luck you’ve had, why are your songs so sad?_
> 
> 11\. Most Wanted — Cults  
>  _Drifting away from my family towards my foes_

 

**That’s me! And I’m so sad!**


End file.
